Anything Like Me
by Anna-Cate
Summary: Song-fic. Brad Paisley. When James finds out that Lily is pregnant with a baby boy he begins to wonder what he will be like, and worries that he may turn out like him. James begins to reminisce about his own childhood. Kind of cute.
1. Chapter 1

Anything Like Me – Brad Paisley

**I remember sayin' I don't care either way  
Just as long as he or she is healthy I'm okay**

'Which would you prefer?' Lily asked me, stray tears still trickling slowly down her cheeks as she watched our baby on the screen.

'I don't care either way.' I said. I felt her squeeze my hand and I looked down at her smiling face that was filled with pure, undiluted happiness. 'Just as long as he or she is health I'm okay.' I said, turning toward the nurse to see which were lucky enough to be having.

**Then the doctor pointed to the corner of the screen  
And said, "You see that thing right there, well you know what that means"**

'Well, take a look right there' she said, pointing to the corner of the screen. 'You see that thing right there?' she asked. We both nodded and waited to find out if all the blue paint I had bought on offer from homebase would have to be used to paint the living room. 'Well, you know what that means' she said, smiling at us.

Lily turned to stare up at me, her green eyes full of wonder and sparkling with excitement. 'We're gonna have a little, mini James running around.' She laughed, and I could tell that she was picturing holding a new born baby with a head of black hair and round glasses already perched on his nose. She leant up and ran one of her tiny hand through my hair, and I reached down and placed a protective hand over her belly.

**I started wondering who he was going to be  
And I thought heaven help us if he's anything like me**

That night as I lay in bed with Lily curled up on my chest; I stared at her tummy, and began to wander what the little guy would be like as he grew up. Would he look like Lily's imagination had pictured him with a mop of black hair, or would he take both Lily's and my Mums genes and become a little red head?

As I lay there, I began to think back to what I was like growing up, and I thought Merlin help us if he's anything like me.

**A/N: I've decided to cut this song-fic up into chapters, because it got too long. But I'll be quick in updating, and let me know what you think! **

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**He'll probably climb a tree too tall **

'James!' Mum hollered through the kitchen window. 'Don't you dare try and climb that tree!' But I was already halfway up, and ignoring her calling, I continued up the tree until I was sitting on the highest branch. I felt like the king of the world as I looked out across the forest, my house just a speck on the ground below, and my annoying mother looking like an easily squash-able ant.

Although there was one thing I couldn't quite leave to rest, and that being that I wasn't technically sat on the highest part of the tree. I glared up at the top of the tree, peeved that the branch I was perched on wasn't tall enough to reach the top. Deciding foolishly that I could make the jump between my branch and the top of the tree, I prepared myself, and before I could chicken out, leaped upward and across the void below me, and clung onto the branch. I'd made it! Realising too late that there was nowhere for me to stand or sit at the top of this tree, I began to panic as I heard the wood cracking underneath me, and clung on for dear life to the truck. I had only a second to notice I should be screaming as the top of the tree gave way beneath me and sent me hurtling towards the ground. I soared through the air the whole way down, being knocked this way and that by the sturdy branches I hit on the way down. 10 feet from the ground I closed my eyes and waited for the feeling of being splattered across the floor. But it never came. After 10 whole seconds I dared to open one eye... and then the other.

I'd survived! I was floating a few inches above the ground, staring at the forest floor below me, my magic having saved me from falling to my death.

'James Potter!' My mother shouted from above me, and I winced at the tone in her voice. She nudged me with a firm foot and the magic binding dropped from me, dumping me face first into the ground.

'Ow.' I moaned, rubbing my side where she had kicked me.

'Don't you 'ow' me! She said, yanking me up from the ground. 'And next time when I tell you not to do something, you don't do it!' She said, resting her hand over her heart and sighing heavily. 'I don't dare to think what could have happen if your father hadn't cast the charm when he did' she muttered, collapsing into my father's arms, who was glaring at me.

I stood looking at my feet, ashamed. 'Get inside!' he snapped at me, and I scurried in, picking up the broom to start the sweeping before I could be told to do something even worse. 

**and ride his bike too fast**

'James!' My mum screeched so loudly I could hear her through the glass. As I zoomed past she rapped on the kitchen window with her knuckles.

I heard the back door slam and soared higher into the air, afraid of what she might throw at me if I came to low.

As I flew back over her head, I found that I had been right. She was brandishing a carving knife at me, a trail of potato peelings following her from the sink.

'When your father bought you that broom he strictly told you that were not allowed to fly it without your training wings on!' she yelled, he face turning red as she chased the broom around the sky with large brown eyes, her red hair flapping around like a warning to me not to go any closer. I didn't need telling twice.

I flew off in the other direction, going at least 10 miles per hour. My downfall was checking behind me to see what my mother was doing. As I turned back around, I found myself face to face with a large oak, and I was going too fast to swerve around it.

I screwed my eyes shut, threw my arm up to protect my beautiful face and sent a prayer up to Godric Gryffindor that my face come to no harm when I crash.

I felt myself crumple around the trunk, and fell to the floor, my back cracking as it smashed into the ground.

'I wanna go again!' I shouted as I woke up, opening one blurry eye to realise that I wasn't in the forest, or even in my house.

'Thank Merlin!' my mum said quickly, moving forward into my line of sight. 'You're alright!' she sighed, before clipping me solidly around the ear hole. 'When your father tells you to do something you do it!' she ordered angrily, before hugging me and giving a sloppy wet kiss in the forehead. Sometimes I don't understand my mother's mood swings.

**A/N: How was it? Do you like it, dislike it, hate it? Let me know, and any suggestions to areas you think I can improve in would be greatly appreciated! **


End file.
